


That’s How We Do It In 2014

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's a wishing well, smoking and innapropriate touching, and everybody has fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s How We Do It In 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the New Beginnings Comment-fic Meme at team_free_love back in 2011.

Only Misha, upon discovering a real, honest-to-God wishing well, would wish to bring one of his own TV characters alive. Only Misha would choose to bring _that_ character to life. Castiel. But not mysterious, powerful, angelic Castiel, no, the Castiel from 2014, the one that’s human and definitely more than a bit of a stoner.

Not that Jared and Jensen mind, because Cas’s weed is _mind-blowing_. They haven’t smoked for years, Jared was still a teenager the last time he’d touched this stuff, but neither of them could resist Misha’s and Castiel’s twin smiles. 

Jared takes the joint from Jensen, watches his friend exhale smoke through his nose, his eyes closed, and can’t help finding this just a little bit hot. He takes a deep inhale, holds the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before trying to puff out circles of smoke and failing miserably.

Next to him, Jensen chuckles, and Jared shakes his head, trying not to look amused by his own failure. He can feel himself getting more relaxed every time he gets the joint. Jared holds it out to Castiel and watches him pull on the joint. Cas then leans into Misha, and instead of passing him the joint he just presses his lips against his other self’s. The kiss that follows is short, but Jared’s dick is almost completely hard already by the time Misha’s exhaling the smoke Castiel had inhaled.

“Jeez,” Jensen breaths next to him. 

Misha and Cas look back at them, and Castiel grins, leans in again. Misha lets Cas lazily kiss him, then takes the joint from his hand when the former angel’s mouth moves to his neck. Castiel starts opening the buttons of Misha’s shirt, and Misha pulls on the joint, then hands it back to Jared before grabbing Jensen and pulling him towards him.

Jared takes another pull as he watches Misha wreck Jensen’s mouth. The wet sounds of kissing hang in the air, louder than the rushing sound of his blood in Jared’s ears. When Misha moans against Jensen’s mouth, he puts the joint down in an empty glass and crawls to join them.

Castiel takes his mouth off Misha’s hipbone, though he keeps one hand on Misha’s crotch, massaging him through his jeans. He smiles at Jensen, and his mouth is open and pliant under Jared’s.

“I want to fuck your mouth,” Jared growls.

“Then do it,” Castiel chuckles, licking his lips.

Jared opens his jeans, pushes them down to his thighs as well as his boxer shorts. Cas doesn’t even hesitate, he lowers his head and opens his mouth, takes Jared in. _All the fucking way._

Jared fucks Castiel’s willing, clever mouth until someone, Misha, drags him off to where Jensen has gotten himself all lubed up and ready. Jensen is hot and tight as he plunges inside him, and Jared is so busy enjoying it he doesn’t react when someone crawls behind him and pushes his legs slightly more open. He does react when a tongue laps at his entrance though, pushing back against the unfamiliar sensation. There are hands parting his ass cheeks, and he has to look back. Cas is holding him open for Misha’s tongue to dive in, wet and eager, and he moans.

Then Jensen squeezes his ass around him, calling his name in a moaning complain, and Jared starts moving again, grabbing Jensen’s hips and thrusting inside him, then back against Misha’s tongue in a mind-blowing back and forth. When Misha’s tongue is replaced by fingers it becomes too much for him and he tips over the edge, coming all over Jensen’s ass.

“Fuck!” he hears Castiel say.

“Sorry Jensen,” Jared pants, only half-meaning it.

But Cas is already pushing him away, sweeping his fingers in Jared’s come before pushing them inside Jensen, and if Jared hadn’t just come he’d be hard just from the sight.

He hears Misha move behind him, then feels the head of his cock against his entrance. Misha pushes inside him just as he watches Cas thrust his cock inside Jensen’s come-slick hole, it’s almost as if Misha’d done it on purpose. Judging by the light chuckle in his ear, it’s probably the case.

Misha is going slow with him, but next to him Cas is not taking his time with Jensen. Going by the moans and grunts coming from Jensen, the other man doesn’t seem to mind Castiel’s enthusiasm. Between Misha’s cock inside him and the show in front of them, it doesn’t take him long to be hard again, pushing back against Misha’s thrusts.

They don’t come all at the same time, of course. Jensen is the first one to go, painting long white-y ropes on the floor under him. Then it’s Misha, buried deep inside Jared, groaning in a guttural voice that almost sends Jared over the edge. But it’s the combination of Misha’s and Castiel’s hands on his cock, pumping him towards his release, that finally does it. Cas is the last one to go, coming all over Misha’s mouth after his other self had sucked him.

They lay in a heap of limbs on the floor, taking deep breathes, until someone mentions needing a bath. There will be water _everywhere_ , Jared thinks as he follows the other three to the bathroom. Not that he cares, this is Misha’s house after all.


End file.
